Shique Aeland
Shique Aeland was another Gladiator in Tarkas troupe along with Orba. He has a habit of teasing Orba, despite the fact that Orba mostly ignores him.【RNM】V.1 Ch.1 - Iron and Blood (part 2) Among everyone, Shique is the closest thing that Orba has to a friend and trusted confidant.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 3) Appearance and Personality Although he was only a slave, his handsome appearance and noble aura have gained him a large following of female fans.【RNM】V.1 Ch.1 - Iron and Blood (part 1) He use this to his advantage, growing his hair out, using make-up, and claiming to be 'a descendant of an ancient royal dynasty' in order to make him more popular. He usually fights with two single-bladed mid-length swords.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 1) Life Volume I Like all of Tarkas' Gladiators, he was at the wedding ceremony between Gil Mephius and Vileena Owell when the Dragons suddenly went berserk and assassins hidden in the new recruits tried to kill Gil and Vileena. Shique immediately acted and ended up saving Vileen's life. Even though they fought to stop the attack, it was obvious the troupe would take the blame. However, much to his surprise, the Prince and Princess spoke up for them and made sure that they remained unharmed.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 2) Later that night, Gowen and Shique were personally invited by "Gil" to his room, only to discover that it was Orba acting as the Prince's body double.【RNM】V.1 Ch.4 - At Seirin Valley (part 3) He was arrested along with all the other members of the Troupe following the assassination attempt at Seirin Valley. They were imprisoned at Idoro and there were rumors that they were going to be put to death to raise solider moral. Kain was even working on an escape plan when "Gil" surprisingly saved them by appointing them his Imperial Guards.【RNM】V.1 Ch.5 - Princess Vileena (part 1) As one of the few people close enough to Orba to known the truth about him acting as Prince Gil's body double, he becomes one of Orba's confidants and advisor. During the battle at Zaim Fortress he infiltrated the fortress along with Orba, Gilliam, and several other elite former Gladiators in order to kill Ryucown. While Orba dueled Ryucown, Gilliam and the other guards kept Ryucown's men at bay.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 1) However, things did not go as planned, and Orba was overpowered. Though Ryucown was temporarily stopped by Vileena grabbing a gun and threatening to shoot herself, the situation would not last. Just as Orba regained his footing, Shique moved to throw him one of his swords and took the gun from Vileena. While Orba and Ryucown continued their duel, Shique held the soldiers back with Vileena as a hostage. He then escaped with the princess, at her suggestion, in the nearby airship.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 2) However, instead of heading towards the Mephian camp, Vileena took Shique to the Garberan forces, which were still in a confused state. Bur with a few short words she rallied the troops and lead them to come to Mephius' aid as well as send reinforcements towards the fortress.【RNM】V.1 Ch.7 - Mirage Kingdom (part 3) After returning to the fortress Vileena personally thanked Shique, Gilliam, and Orba for there service. Volume II